Mother Dearest
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: Shelby has adopted Quinn's daughter. Rachel and Shelby are in a car accident that brings them closer than ever. i'm not too good at summaries. please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters except for Elizabeth Marie Corcoran. Got the name idea after hearing Puck sing "Beth"**

Chapter 1

Rachel Berry walked through the halls of William McKinley High School. On her way to glee club rehearsal, she couldn't be happier.

_Singing! What could possibly be a better ending to a crappy day? _She thought. As she walked into the rehearsal room, the glee club members were in a heated discussion with Mr. Schuester.

"Are you seriously saying that _Shelby Corcoran_, the leader of _Vocal Adrenaline_, our rivals, is going to come over here and talk to us?" Quinn was saying.

"Yes, Quinn. I am." Mr. Schue said.

"Mr. Schue? My mom is coming to talk to us?" Rachel asked, joining the conversation.

"Yes, I am." Came a female voice.

Rachel turned around to see a woman about 5'5 with long brown hair and green eyes at the door. Shelby Corcoran, coach of Vocal Adrenaline, walked into the room and stood next to Mr. Schue.

"Guys, this is Ms. Corcoran. She is the coach of Vocal Adrenaline and she wants to say a few words."

"Hi, guys. I just wanted to say that you guys did an amazing job at regionals. Your devotion to singing is obvious. Great job and I hope to see you guys in nationals!"

"Thank you, Ms. Corcoran. We appreciate it and will work hard." Mr. Schue said, shaking her hand.

"Rachel, I'll bring you home after school if that's all right with you." Shelby said, smiling.

"Sure, mom. That sounds great!" Rachel said, hugging Shelby.

Having just recently found each other, Shelby and Rachel were still in the "getting to know you" stage. After a rough start, they weren't sure they really wanted to get to know each other. Shelby wasn't sure she was ready to be a mother to a teenage daughter. After she adopted Quinn's daughter, everything changed. Now the two were always looking for a chance to hang out and just talk. Today was no different. Shelby planned to have dinner with Rachel at the nearby Chili's. She had hired a babysitter for Elizabeth Marie Corcoran just for the occasion. Rachel spent a few hours with Shelby after school before she went home. Her dads agreed that she needed to have a chance to get to know her mother.

"We support your decision, sweetheart. You're sixteen now…almost seventeen. You need to get to know your mother." They'd said.

"Thanks, dad." Rachel had replied.

She looked forward to any chance she got to hang out with her mom. Having not seen her for 16 years, she was very pleased that she now had the chance to get to know her. She and Shelby had so much in common-their love of singing the most prevalent. After school, Rachel walked out to the car where Shelby was waiting. She buckled her seatbelt, closed the door and Shelby started the engine. They arrived at an intersection and drove through since they had a green light.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!" Rachel cried as a drunk driver ran a red light, heading right for Rachel's side of the car.

"RACHEL!" Shelby cried, unable to do anything to stop the inevitable.

The crash was instantaneous. Shelby was fine with only a few scratches and bruises from the airbag. Rachel, however was unconscious. She took out her phone and dialed 911 and told them their location. Five minutes later, ambulances arrived and they went to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the ambulance, Shelby watched as the paramedics worked on her daughter. Unable to do anything but watch, she started to whisper to Rachel.

"Rachel, honey, you have to come back. You're a fighter, sweetheart. Please come back."

The tears stung at her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Rachel shouldn't hear her crying. She needed her to be strong. They arrived at Lima General Hospital and Rachel was rushed into Emergency.

"What do we have?" a doctor asked.

"Drunk driver ran a red light. Hit the passenger side of the car." Replied the paramedic.

"Ma'am, we need you to wait in the waiting room." Said a nurse, taking Shelby by the hand.

"Where are they taking my daughter?" Shelby asked.

"Surgery, ma'am. She'll be fine. She's in good hands." The nurse said.

The nurse walked Shelby out to the waiting room and promised to let her know as soon as she knew anything about Rachel's condition. When the nurse left, Shelby stepped outside with her cell phone.

"Leroy? It's Shelby. I'm a friend of Rachel's. There's been an accident. She's at Lima General Hospital and in surgery."

When she hung up with Rachel's dads, she called Will.

"Will? It's Shelby. There's been an accident. Rachel's in surgery right now."

"What happened?" Will asked.

"A drunk driver ran a red light and hit Rachel's side of the car." Shelby explained.

Will promised to be there with the glee clubbers as soon as possible. Shelby promised to let him know of any updates. Rachel's dads arrived at the hospital and waited with Shelby. Five minutes later, the nurse came out.

"Rachel Berry?" she asked.

The three of them stood and walked over to the nurse.

"The surgery went very well, but Rachel's in a coma." The nurse said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Will was teary-eyed as he walked into his office. The devastating news had hit him at the core. The strong Rachel Berry was now in surgery and unconscious because a drunk had decided to drive. He took out the list of glee clubbers and started calling. Within fifteen minutes, every glee clubber had been notified and on their way to the hospital. Will walked out to his car, passing by Emma's office.

"Is everything all right, Will?" she asked.

"No. Rachel's been in an accident. Some drunk ran a red light and hit her side of the car. She was with Shelby going to Chili's." he said, his voice breaking.

"I'll drive you to the hospital." Emma volunteered. "It might make you feel better knowing she'll be all right."

"Thanks, Em. I appreciate it." Will replied.

The two walked out to Will's car and drove off to the hospital where the glee clubbers were waiting for him outside.

"Let's go, guys. Rachel needs us." Will said.

They walked inside where Emma asked which room she was in.

"Room 16. She was just moved down from ICU. She's in a coma." The nurse replied.

The group walked over to room 16 where Shelby was holding a bedside vigil. Rachel's dads had gone down to the cafeteria for some dinner.

"Everything was all right one minute. Next thing I know, she's telling me to look out. I look and see the terror in her eyes as the car comes. It was inevitable. Now look at her. She looks so peaceful. I keep talking to her…hoping she can hear me." She said, taking Rachel's hand with one hand and wiping a tear with the other.

"Everything's going to be all right, Shelby. She's a fighter." Will said.

"The doctors say that the next three days are critical. Something called a TBI."

"Traumatic Brain Injury. She's had a significant blow to the head. Now the brain is swelling. They're waiting for the swelling to go down. She'll be fine." Will said.

The glee clubbers circled around Rachel's bed and began singing the song that Rachel loved so dearly…"Don't Stop Believin'" Finn took the guy solo and Mercedes took the girl solo.

"Rachel, you're gonna make it. We all believe you'll make it. We won't stop coming until you wake up and are out of the hospital." Finn said.

The glee clubbers stayed a few minutes longer before they had to leave to get home for dinner. They promised Rachel and Shelby that they would be back soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hi, Rachel. It's mom. I'm back from breakfast." Shelby said the next morning. "I thought I'd sing you a song today. This is one of the songs I would sing when the regret of giving you up would hit."

Shelby closed the door, took in a deep breath and began to sing softly.

_On my own, pretending she's beside me. All alone, I walk with her till morning. Without her, I feel her arms around me. And when I lose my way I close my eyes and she has found me. In the rain, the pavement shines like silver. All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight. And I can see her next to me forever and forever. And I know it's only in my mind. That I'm talking to myself and not to her. And although I know she's with her dad, still I say there's a way for us. I love her, but when the night is over, she is gone. The river's just a river. Without her, the world around me changes. The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love her, but every day I'm learning…all my life I've only been pretending. Without me, her world will go on turning. The world is full of happiness that I have never known! I love her…I love her…I love her. But only on my own. _

As she finished, she saw Rachel's hand move. Shelby ran to the door and opened it.

"Nurse! She's moving!" she called.

A nurse came in and checked Rachel's vitals.

"Is there anyone you can call? I think she's coming out of it."

Shelby immediately walked over to the hospital phone by Rachel's bed and dialed Will as well as Rachel's dads.

"She's coming out of it quickly. That's a good sign. Talk to her. That might help."

"Rachel? It's mom. I'm right here, honey. I'm not going to leave you. You're going to be all right."

Shelby kept talking for a few minutes before the response she was waiting for came.

"Mom?" came a weak voice.

"Yes, honey, I'm here. You're all right."

"Mom…I…" Rachel began as she opened her eyes.

"Shhh…don't try to talk yet. You'll tire yourself."

"Rachel, I'm Nurse Jamie. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"I'm in the car with my mom…we're coming across an intersection…Mom look out!" Rachel cried, clinging on to Shelby.

"It's all right, honey. It's all over. You're all right." Shelby said, comforting her daughter.

Rachel looked into her mother's eyes and knew for certain that everything would be all right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel's dads rushed into the hospital room. There were tears of joy as the two dads hugged their daughter. Shelby decided it was best to leave the room, so she went to the cafeteria. On her way over, she saw Will and the glee clubbers rush in and go in the direction of Rachel's room.

"I told you guys she'd make it." She heard Finn say.

After having some lunch, she made her way back to room 16.

"Guess what, mom? The doctor says I can go home at the end of the week!" Rachel said as Shelby walked in.

"That's wonderful, sweetie. I'm proud of you, you know that?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, I do. And by the way, I heard you. _On My Own _was my audition song to make it into New Directions. You have a wonderful voice."

"Thanks, sweetheart, I appreciate it. I would love to hear you sing it sometime."

"I'll make sure it happens." Rachel promised.

"Did you have fun with the glee clubbers?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, I did. We sang together and they told me they were happy that I'm awake now. How long was I asleep?"

"A couple of days. Do you remember what happened after you called out to me?"

"Yes. I saw the car coming, so I called to you. You turned towards me; a look of terror crossed your face. You called out to me…then everything's black."

"Well, honey, the car hit your side of the car. The car was totaled. I survived with only a few scratches and bruises from the airbag. You took the brunt of the impact and went unconscious. They told me you were going in for surgery. I know now that they had to remove fluid from your brain."

"Fluid from my brain?"

"Yes, Rachel. You had a traumatic brain injury. That's where your brain receives sudden intense trauma and fluid surrounds it. They had to remove the fluid or we might have lost you. After that, it was only a matter of time. You have a good chance of making a complete recovery since you woke up within the first three days."

Rachel's dads arrived at this time after having lunch in the cafeteria.

"May I talk to you two in the hall, please?" Shelby asked.

"Sure."

The trio walked out into the hall, closing the door behind them. Shelby looked them straight in the eyes.

"I want to adopt Rachel." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel's dads stared at Shelby in shock.

"You want to…what?" Leroy asked.

"You heard me. I want to adopt Rachel." Shelby replied. Her determination shown clearly in her eyes.

"Why should we let go of our daughter?" Hiram asked. "You don't even know her. You never knew she existed until two months ago."

"Yes, I do know her. She loves singing, acting and dancing. She wants to star on Broadway and is in love with my lead singer, Jesse St. James. I knew she existed for sixteen years. I've never forgotten her. The only thing that kept me from contacting her years ago and pushing for custody was that stupid contract."

"Really, Shelby? Well, tell us. Who were the ones who comforted her after a broken heart? Who was there her first days of school? Who was there during all the important milestones in her life?" Hiram asked, clearly angry that someone wanted to take his daughter away from him.

"You were. But that's not my fault. She never knew I existed!"

"And she was happy then. Why did you have to give her that tape?"

"She told Jesse that she wanted to know her mom. She never told you this, but for the last year, she's wanted to know her mom. Now she can!"

"Yes, and she can do it without you adopting her! We will fight you for this!" Hiram said.

"Hiram, calm down." Leroy said, placing a hand on Hiram's shoulder.

"Mom." Came Rachel's voice.

"Coming, Rachel." Shelby said. As she walked towards the door, she flashed a look at Hiram and Leroy that said "I'll fight for this, too. Look who she's calling for."

**Where do you think I should go from here? **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is basically chapter 6 from Rachel's POV with what happens after Shelby comes back into the room.**

Chapter 7

Rachel watched Shelby and her dads leave the hospital room and close the door.

_What are they going to talk about that they can't discuss in front of me?_ She thought.

"You want to…WHAT?" she heard Leroy ask.

"You heard me. I want to adopt Rachel." Shelby said.

_Adopt me? When did she decide this? _

"Why should we let you adopt her? You don't even know her. You never knew she existed until two months ago!"

"Yes, I do know her. She loves singing, acting and dancing. She wants to star on Broadway and is in love with my lead singer, Jesse St. James. I knew she existed for sixteen years. I've never forgotten her. The only thing that kept me from contacting her years ago and pushing for custody was that stupid contract."

_Contract? What's she talking about?_

"Really, Shelby? Well tell us, who were there during broken hearts…milestones in her life?"

"You were. But that's not my fault! She never even knew I existed!"

"She was happy then. Why did you…tape?"

_My dads know about the tape? How? I never showed them…_

"She told Jesse that she wanted to know her mom. She never told you this, but for the last year, she's wanted to know her mom. Now she can!"

"Yes…she can without…adopting her. We'll fight you for this!"

_Fight? NO! I don't want them to fight._

"Mom!" Rachel called.

"Coming, sweetie." She heard Shelby say.

The door opened and Shelby walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"What is it, sweetie?" she asked, sitting down by the bed.

"I don't want you and my dads to fight."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry you had to hear that. I was planning on telling you…"

"When, mom? When were you going to tell me about you wanting to adopt me?"

"The night that we were in the accident. I was planning on taking you out to dinner and proposing the idea then."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Shelby left that night, promising to return soon, Rachel was left to gather her thoughts.

_So my mom wants to adopt me, but my dads don't want her to. They want me to stay with them. Mom was going to tell me all about this at dinner the night of the car accident…I can't handle all this. I don't want mom or my dads to get hurt._

It was all too much for a sixteen-year-old to handle at once. Rachel took the pillow on her hospital bed and scooted back until she was against the back of the bed. Then she buried her face in the pillow and cried. When the tears wouldn't come anymore, she wiped her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"God, what do I do? I don't want anyone to get hurt. I want to know my mom, but I didn't think that it would end with anyone fighting. What did mom mean when she said something about a contract? Are my dads not my dads? Am I adopted? I'm so confused. Please help me." she prayed.

A nurse came in and asked if she needed anything.

"No, thank you. I'm fine." Rachel replied.

The nurse left Rachel alone with her thoughts. A few minutes later, she was asleep and dreaming.

"Rachel, honey, I love you. Come live with me. I live on the borderline of the school district, so you can still go to McKinley High." Shelby said.

"Rachel, stay with us. We've taken care of you your whole life. You don't even know this woman." Leroy said.

"Mom, dad, I love you both. Please don't make me choose between you."

"Rachel, honey, no one's forcing you to decide." Shelby said, moving closer to Rachel.

"That's right, sweetheart." Leroy said, placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel bolted upright, breathing hard and in a sweat. No way would her parents make her choose between them.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. This chapter and last chapter are meant to show Rachel's thoughts. Let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Shelby woke up the next morning and sat down at the breakfast table.

_I hope Rachel didn't hear the part about the contract…or think that I'm going to force her to choose to live with me. I don't want her to feel pressured. I know her. She'll run at the slightest inkling that I'll pressure her to choose me. _

After two cups of coffee, she walked out to her car and drove to the hospital to see Rachel. Hoping not to run into Leroy and Hiram, she slipped into Rachel's room.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked.

"Better. Thanks for asking. Mom…what was that contract you were talking about with my dads?" Rachel asked.

_Oh, crap. _Shelby thought. She rose from her seat and closed the door.

"Well, honey, about seventeen years ago, I wanted to go to New York. I didn't have enough money to go there, though. I read the newspaper and saw an ad for a nine-month job here in Lima, Ohio. I lived in Lima then and figured it couldn't do any harm to see what the job was. I met your dads at a restaurant. They told me that they wanted a child and needed a surrogate mother. The pay was more than I'd ever imagined…"

"Wait…my dads placed an ad for a surrogate mother in the newspaper?"

"Yes, Rachel, they did. Anyway, the pay was enough for me to stay in New York a couple of years and try to establish myself on Broadway. I remember the day you were born very clearly. I'd been talking and singing to you since I was six months along. Your dads took me to the hospital. I didn't get to hold you very long, a second at the most, before they took you away to clean you off. But I remember seeing you look at me as the nurses cleaned you. You had a great smile even then. I took my pay and signed the contract. This contract stated that I couldn't have contact with you until you turned 18. The only way I could see you was to make you wonder who I was and want to see me…"

"Why did my dads make you sign that contract?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. Maybe it was because they wanted you all to themselves, I just don't know. But that's why I had Jesse give you the tape. It was the only way I could think of to whet your appetite. I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep until you found me once you heard the tape. Anyway, after you were born and given to your fathers, I left for New York. I couldn't establish myself on Broadway. After almost all my pay was gone, I used what was left to fly back to Lima…"

"And you didn't even think about me or want to see me?" Rachel asked; the hurt showing in her eyes.

"Honey, you have no idea how much I wanted to see you. I thought of you constantly. I marked every milestone in your life. From every birthday, to first days of school, I marked everything on my calendar. Your 18th birthday is circled on my calendar in green and has a gold star on it."

"Really? You have a gold star on my 18th birthday? You know me so well, mom!" Rachel said, letting a chuckle escape.

"Well, like I told you when we sang Poker Face, gold stars are kinda my thing."

The two shared a hug that showed everyone that, regardless of the years apart, they still had a bond that only a mother and her daughter can share.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Rachel was discharged a few days later, Shelby picked her up to take her home. She wanted to have a talk with her.

"Rachel, you know I'm not going to force you to do anything, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. I also know that if I should decide to live with you, I can still go to McKinley High. I just wish that I didn't feel so much pressure." Rachel replied.

"Pressure? From who?"

"From this entire situation. I want to live with you, but I also don't want to hurt my dads' feelings. I love all three of you and don't want anyone to be hurt."

"I see. Maybe we should just let the courts decide, huh? We can arrange it to where you spend the weekdays with me and the weekends with your dads. Or the other way around. What do you think?"

"I like it." Rachel said.

By this time, they had arrived at Rachel's dads' house. Rachel walked in and was immediately greeted with hugs from her dads. A "Welcome home, Rachel" sign was hung in the living room, complete with gold stars.

"You guys know me so well." Rachel said, turning towards the window. She turned just in time to see Shelby drive away.

A week later, the three parents met in court. Judge Karen Jackson presided.

"This case is to decide custody of minor Rachel Barbara Berry. Who currently has custody?"

"We do, your honor." Hiram said, rising from his seat.

"All right. Let's begin." Judge Jackson said.

Questions ranged from whether Rachel was in any danger with two gay dads to the situation resulting in Shelby never having contact with her daughter to whether or not Shelby was a capable parent.

"Yes, your honor, I am a capable parent. I hold a full-time job as choir director at Carmel High School and my house is very child-friendly." Shelby replied.

"Have you ever had a child of your own, Ms. Corcoran?"

"I am unable to have children of my own. However, I have recently adopted a newborn child of a teen mother. I named her Elizabeth Marie."

"Would you do anything to harm Elizabeth or Rachel?"

"No, your honor. I love both of them with all my heart."

"All right. Based off the evidence, I see no reason why Ms. Corcoran, an obviously loving mother, should be denied access to her daughter." The judge began.

_This is it. Rachel can live with me during the week! I can feel it._ Shelby thought.

"However, I also see no reason why two loving fathers should be denied access to their daughter. It is the court's decision to award joint custody. Rachel will stay with Ms. Corcoran Monday through Friday afternoon at 3:00. By that time, Rachel will be with her dads until Monday at 3:00 pm." The judge said as a smile crept across Shelby's face.

" Ms. Corcoran, it will be your responsibility to ensure that Rachel is at her dads' house as close to 3:00 pm as possible. Same to you, Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry." The judge said, unable to think of another way to address Rachel's dads.

_YES! Thank you, God!_ Shelby thought.

The looks on Hiram and Leroy's faces told her that they were not pleased with the court's decision, but they knew they would have to live with it. Shelby walked out of the court building and into the bright sunlight knowing that, in the end, everyone had won.

**One or two more chapters to wrap this up! What do you guys think? Should I do another Shelby/Rachel story or Shelby/Will or a mixture of both? **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rachel was in her room finishing packing up some of her most prized possessions for the trip over to Shelby's house. Her excitement had been uncontainable since she found out that she could live with Shelby. She managed to keep her excitement contained when she was around her dads, but once she was alone, she imagined all sorts of things she and Shelby could do now that Rachel was spending a majority of her time with Shelby. A car pulled in the driveway and Rachel rushed downstairs. Shelby was waiting in the car.

"Bye, dads!" Rachel called as she rushed out the door.

"Bye, Rachel!" came the response as the door closed.

Rachel rushed out to Shelby's car, dropped her things into the trunk, hopped into the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt. Elizabeth cooed from the backseat.

"I thought you couldn't have any more kids, mom." Rachel said.

"I can't. I adopted Quinn's daughter. Ready to go, sweetheart?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm ready." Rachel replied, smiling at Shelby.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel and Shelby pulled into the driveway of Shelby's house.

"You want the grand tour?" Shelby asked, taking Rachel's hand and holding Elizabeth in the other.

"Sure." Rachel replied.

Shelby guided her through the living room to the kitchen. From there they went to the dining room and then to Elizabeth's room. The room next to Elizabeth's was empty except for a bed, a desk, a window and a CD player. Above the bed was the signature gold star.

"This is your room, Rachel. I hope you like it." Shelby said.

"I love it, mom! Thank you!" Rachel said, walking in. "The gold star is an excellent touch!"

The two shared a laugh over that before Shelby left to go start dinner. Rachel played a little bit with Elizabeth before putting her things away.

_You know?_ She thought. _I can get used to this. Thank you, God for this opportunity. _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shelby and Rachel were inseparable. They did everything together. Sunday evenings were movie night. They watched everything from _Mama Mia _and _Phantom of the Opera_ to the Indiana Jones and James Bond films. Mondays were play a card game night. Rachel's favorites were Hearts and Blackjack. They had something different to do every night. The bond between them grew stronger every week. Elizabeth was growing like a weed and Rachel grew to love her little sister. However, although everyone had grown used to the routine, Rachel could sense some tension between her dads and Shelby.

"Mom, can you and Elizabeth meet me at the auditorium Friday evening?" she asked.

"Sure, honey. What's going on?" Shelby asked.

"It's a surprise." Rachel said.

Rachel was driven to her dads' house and asked them the same thing. They both agreed to drive Rachel over to the auditorium after dinner. Mr. Schuester agreed to make sure that the auditorium was unlocked for them.

"I'll give you the key on one condition. It goes straight back to me after you're done. I'll be waiting in my office." He said.

Rachel promised and thanked him for his help. Friday finally arrived. Rachel had the sheet music printed and ready to go. The accompanist was waiting outside the door for her. While her dads parked the car, Mr. Schue unlocked the door to the auditorium. He gave Rachel the key to lock up and walked to his office. When Shelby, Elizabeth and her dads arrived and had taken their seats, Rachel walked up to the stage.

"I dedicate this song to all of you. I'll explain why after the song."

Rachel took a deep breath and nodded towards the accompanist. The music began.

_Everybody needs inspiration. Everybody needs a song. A beautiful melody when the night's so long. 'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy. When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, that's when I…I…I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore and I can't find my way home anymore, that's when I…I…I look at you. _

Rachel's voice rang loud and clear through the auditorium. Shelby, Hiram and Leroy were amazed at the talent of their daughter.

_You appear just like a dream to me._ Rachel finished.

"I can sense tension between the three of you. Something happened to cause it and I think it started when mom said she wanted to adopt me. I just want to let you know that I need all three of you. There's no need to be mad at each other. I just want everyone to be happy." Rachel said.

Shelby walked onto the stage and hugged her daughter with her free hand. Elizabeth squealed with joy. Leroy and Hiram came up next. Then all of them ended up in a group hug. Rachel knew then that everything would be all right between Shelby and her dads. A smile plastered itself onto her face as she dropped off the key with Mr. Schue and walked out to meet her parents.

_Everything will be all right now. All tension is gone. I can feel it._ She thought. And that was good enough for her.

**This has been such a fun story to write. What did you guys think?**


End file.
